


The Mystery Box

by welshpastry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Event Horizon-Crossing, Established Relationship, Excessive Use of Post-It Notes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshpastry/pseuds/welshpastry
Summary: Delivery for you. Kitchen.- M





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeggyLeggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyLeggy/gifts), [Tashonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/gifts).



> So I posted this silly little thing over on Tumblr a while back. Set during episode 3x20-ish.
> 
> I'm more of a giffer than a ficcer but we giggled over this headcanon for _weeks_ until I finally bit the bullet and wrote it. Without further ado, please enjoy whatever this is. *flourish*

_Delivery for you. Kitchen.  
\- M_

Fitz absently pressed his fingertips against the sticky edge of the post-it note in his hand as he made his way to the kitchen, deep in thought. He’d been in the server room all morning, trying to stay one step ahead of Daisy as she tried to infiltrate their security system, and he’d briefly returned to his room to find Mack’s loopy handwriting on a small square of bright orange paper attached to his door.

As he weaved his way through the base his tired brain tried to work out why a delivery for him had been left in the kitchen. The sort of things he normally ordered were always sent to the lab or the garage. Had he accidentally ordered a whole bunch of cake batter instead of batteries? 

Up ahead he spotted Jemma emerging from the lab, a bright pink post-it note clasped in her hand and a confused look on her face. She caught his eye as he approached and he held up his own note, making her brow furrow even further. They fell into step and started down the corridor side by side.

“What do you think this is all about?” Jemma murmured, peeling his note from his fingers and comparing it to hers.

“No idea,” he replied, shoving his hands back into his pockets as they turned the corner into the deserted eating area. “But what I want to know is why didn’t Mack just come and-“

The presence of a large box sitting on the kitchen counter stopped him from finishing his sentence. He glanced at Jemma and she returned his dubious look before venturing forward to investigate. The cardboard box had FITZSIMMONS hastily scrawled across the top in thick black marker, so with a decisive nod Jemma reached out and flipped the lid open.

The cake inside was rich and decadent, the chocolate icing a gleaming smooth surface but for eight words, written neatly around the circumference in pale blue piping:

CONGRATS ON THE SEX!  
LOVE BOBBI AND HUNTER

The tips of Fitz’ ears went bright red as he spluttered out a few choice words, his eyes wide as he blinked over at Jemma, as calm as he’d ever seen her but for a little flush of pink high on her cheeks. She stared at the lettering for a few more moments, a small fond smile on her face, before her gaze flicked back up to his.

“How did they…” he breathed, eyes darting desperately between Jemma’s face and the open box. “It’s only been…”

“Well, I think we should maybe store this in our room for now,” Jemma declared, a soft knowing smile on her lips as she started to fold the cardboard flaps up. “Don’t you?”

“I… umm…” 

“I mean it is ours, after all…” she trailed off, noticing a sliver of bright green stuck to the inside of the box just as she was about to close it. Gently she tugged at the paper and a third post-it note peeled away from the cardboard. Fitz pressed in close - closer than probably necessary - to read it over her shoulder:

_I agree with the cake.  
\- M_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as [cassiannandor](http://cassiannandor.tumblr.com/), come say hello :)


End file.
